Ghosts from the past come haunt your future
by Schemingstar05
Summary: Ryan marries Taylor, but he keeps seeing things. What will happen when his hallucinations become more real than his own marriage..
1. The Wedding Day

"Dude, have you seen my left shoe?" Seth asked Ryan as he frantically searched the pool house for his left dress shoe.

"No, I haven't? Didn't you say you and Summer packed in such a hurry that you thought you might of forgot something." Seth looked at him. "At least this time it wasn't Izzy." Ryan looked at him. "Seth joking about the time you left your daughter at home while you went to the comic book store is not exactly a memory I want shared today."

Seth sighed. "Fine, but if you ever leave a kid anywhere, I won't let you tell the story either. "Fine but I won't have any stories about leaving my kid cause the new avengers came out and I just had to have it." Seth rolled his eyes and went into the house to find an extra pair of shoes.

Ryan walked over to his Bureau to put on his watch when the picture collage that Kirsten made him the year of the accident for Christmakah. He was about ready to shed a tear when Sandy walked in.

"You Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiled weakly. "You know it's ok to still miss her." Ryan looked at him. "I know but I feel like today is it. Like, I can't miss her anymore." Sandy put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan no one expects to ever not miss her, but you've moved on with your life and your getting married to well some would say the most out of this world girl, Newport has ever seen maybe even the world." Ryan smiled. "I just don't want to ever forget her. " Sandy smirked. "Ryan you'll never forget your first love." Ryan walked over to the mirror and straightened his sage green tie that matched the sage green vest with the grey suit he was wearing. "Could she have picked an uglier suit color?" Sandy laughed "Ryan I've always told you never get married." Ryan looked at him. "Yes you did, but I think I'll try it out." Sandy smiled.. "Ryan we love you, and we can't wait to have Taylor as our daughter-in-law. I just hope if you have kids they brood more then they ramble." Sandy hugged Ryan. "Thanks." He laughed. Yes there kids would be interesting if they ever had any.

"Come on we better go. Taylor will throw us both overboard if we're not there on time."

The Yacht.

"Oh, No!" Taylor Screamed as Kaitlin and Summer fussed with makeup and hair. "Summer what is your kid doing to my beautiful dress?" Summer looked up from the make up she was sorting through.

"Isabella Kirsten Cohen." Isabella looked up at her mother. She looked just like her. Almost black hair with brown eyes and except for the mischievous smile that she got from Seth, she was the spitting image of Summer at three.

"what I do?" She asked all cute in her flower girl dress.

"Honey we don't drink grape juice around Aunt Taylor's wadding dress." Isabella looked her mom and then to Taylor. "I sorry Auntie Taylwor." Taylor smiled its ok sweetheart.

Taylor went back to looking in the mirror while summer took Izzy out to stand with her dad till the wedding.

"Hey Dad, what you reading?" Her dad looked up from the chair he was sitting on in the lounge. "Oh just the Newport Gazzette, you know how the news of the rich just make me all giddy." She laughed her dad was such a nerd.

Summer looked at the front page that was laying on chair next to him. The headline read_ Teen Girls murderer released on probation after making a deal. _ Summer eyes widened. "Dad, this is Volchok."

Niel looked

Kaitlin nodded. Her and Ryan had become closer over the past few years and on more than one occasion he has said if he ever saw volchok again he would slice him into. Even though they had resolved there issues's that night at that hotel.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Taylor came out of the room dressed in head to toe white and a beautiful diamond tiara place on her head.

"Oh!! Nothing." They both said in unison.

"We better get up on deck." Taylor took one last look at her face and followed summer and Kaitlin up to the deck.

The Ceremony.

It was a small intimate ceremony on the deck of one of the many yacht's that was owned by Summer's dad.

Ryan stood at the front of the ship with his best friend from Berkley Devon and of Course Seth.

Sandy and Kirsten and his mom were in the front row and in second was Trey, Jess, and there baby Ciara.. It was really mixed bunch because Taylor and her mom hadn't spoken in years so it waspretty much just Ryan's family and well there friends which they mostly shared.

The music began and Ryan saw Summer walking behind Isabella who was the flower girl.

In the summer of there sough more year. Summer had found that little pink line on a pregnancy test. Her and Seth had decided to wait on getting married till after graduation, but they had Isabella and they were the cutest family in the world.

Summer smiled up at Ryan and Seth. She hoped Volchok was no where near here and that Ryan would never have to find out.

Kaitlin looked up at Devon, he was amazing and she loved him so much. Ryan was such a sweetheart for introducing them a few years back. _Next time its me going be wearing a fancy dress and walking down the aisle_.

Mr. Roberts had offered to walk Taylor down the aisle since she didn't know where her dad was and her mom was non existent in her life.

Ryan was getting more nervous, he looked over by the captain's quarters and saw a shadow or was it an actual person, but he saw a girl around 15 wearing a white flowy shirt and tight blue jeans and flats. He blinked and she was gone.

He shook it off. It wasn't Marissa.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today in the sight of god and these witnesses to Join Ryan James Atwood and Taylor Elisabeth Towsend in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason to believe why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ryan and Taylor looked around. Taylor's one fear was that Marissa might not be dead and that she would come back and stop the wedding. Even though she had seen her be buried she still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Ryan and Taylor have chosen to write there own vows."

Ryan started sweating and he hoped that Taylor didn't feel cause it palm was like a water fountain.

Taylor looked at Ryan she knew he was nervous his palm was all sweaty.

"Ryan would you liked to go first?" The minster asked.

He let go of Taylor's hand and motioned for seth to give him the piece of paper.

"Taylor Elisabeth Townsend. Wow!! I met you are Senior Year of High School at Harbor High School and surprisingly that year you supported my getting expelled and you fell for my best friend and brother seth." Everyone laughed and Seth blushed.. Summer glared at him.

"It sounds kind of trival now to think that 6 years ago I thought I would only know you as the annoying rambling Taylor Townsend. Now 5 years of dating and a million Rambles later I am still baffled at how it happened. But here is a few reasons that I believe maybe why..

You always look beautiful even when you wake up in the morning make all smudge and trying to hide your face from me.

Your rambles they make me laugh because I know its just cause your nervous and your nervousness is so adorable.

The way you always know what I'm thinking even before I know I'm thinking it. I still want to know how you do that by the way.

How when Summer and Seth had Isabella you made us fly all the way across the country just so they could get some sleep and studing done.

I love how your smile makes me melt.

I love how I fell in love with you.. The Day I started Berkley and you weren't with me. It was then I knew that I could never be without you. I love you Taylor"

Taylor's eyes welled up.

The minister motioned for her..

Ryan, You were a rebel with a cause. You were a dreamer but didn't dream. I knew from how you saved me from my first husband." Everyone laughed. "That you were somehow special I've always known you to be a savior. And I've always known you to be caring and loving and I can't wait to spend the rest of life with you I love you Ryan Atwood. "


	2. Honeymoon For Three?

Diclaimer: I do not Own any of this.

A/N: I feel I must regret that i'm not that good at updating and it takes me a while to come up with ideas. i'm good at betaing though if anyone ever needs help just private message me... I just seem to have to take my time with my own and I get really bored with them fast but I will try not to with this one.. Also I have no clue where this idea came from and if you think its unrealalistic or dumb please keep your opinions to your self.. I wrote the first chapter a few months back and then finally thought of a driection to go in.. But other than that.. Comments are appreciated greatly...

And Now..

Chapter 2 Honeymoon for three..

_I know you feel me next to you  
you cant shake me off, you cant shake me off, this time around  
your trying hard to kill the truth  
so stop playing around, stop playing around, you know your not alone-**Very Invisible (Armor for sleep) **_

Ryan and Taylor were on their way to Australia. He looked out the window at the wing of the plane. He saw the same girl he had seen outside the window at the church.

"Honey, are you ok?" Taylor asked.

"Yea fine, Just feeling a little jet lagged."

Taylor smiled at him.

"Well the captain just said we'll be landing in Sydney in less then 45 minutes."

They got their bags and walked to the car parked out front that was to take them to the bed and breakfast they were going stay at. The Man held up a sign that said **Atwood **Ryan raised his hand in recognition of the sign.

"Here Let me help you with those." The man said picking up Ryan's suitcase and coming back for Taylor's Five Louis Vuiton bags. "Thank You." Ryan handed the man a tip and got into the car next to Taylor.

They drove to the bed and breakfast in complete silence. Ok well he was silent Taylor was rambling on and on. "Do you think this place has a pool?" She smiled. "I mean I just feel like going for a midnight swim if you know what I mean." She winked at Ryan.

Ryan was in his own little world. They were at stop light and he thought he saw her again. He closed his eyes and by the time he had opened them they were moving again. He looked back at the street corner it was empty.

"Ryan are you sure your ok?" Taylor asked. "Yeah I think I just need a hot shower and goodnight sleep." Ryan decided he was just hallucinating from lack of sleep.

The next day:

Ryan woke up suddenly when the telephone rang next to his side of the bed. Taylor was already up she must have went for a walk. She only got 4 hrs of sleep a night anyway.

He answered the phone. "Hello" He said groggily. No one was there, just dead silence. Ryan hung up and got out of bed and took a hot shower, somehow he couldn't shake the feeling the whole time that he was being watched.

Ryan went downstairs to breakfast to find Taylor talking to a few of the other guests. "Yes, we're from Newport beach. Oh, It was alright Ryan protected me. Didn't you sweetie?" She said to Ryan as he sat down next to her.

"From what?" He asked. He needed coffee and bad his jet lag was not exactly going away as easily as he had hoped.

"The Earthquake." She said looking at him.

He nodded. "Oh, yeah." He poured himself some coffee and took a sip he could already feel the caffiene taking effect.

"Taylor let's go for a walk on the beach." He said relaxing into the wicker chair he was sitting in.

"Ok, let me go change." Taylor went up stairs to change into her beach clothes.

After Breakfast Ryan and Taylor went for a walk along the beach. It was beautiful so different than the beach in Newport. It was unlike anyplace Ryan had ever been.

"Taylor, I love you." Ryan said feeling overwhelming urge to tell her.

"I love you too Ryan." She stopped and kissed him.

He kissed her back.

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Taylor asked him.

Ryan looked toward the horizon. "I think we should just chill at the beach." He was so exhausted from the flight and his bacholor party.

Taylor looked at him.

"Ok." She looked disappointed she wanted Site see and go shopping.

He knew the Taylor 's disappointed look. "Ok, Taylor how about this? We can go Site See for half the day and then we can come back and relax." Taylor smiled. "YAY!! Ryan. Your wonderful." She kissed him. "I'm going to go back the room and get ready. I'll meet you up there" She ran off back to the hotel.

Ryan walked a little further. He was alone on this part of the beach but he couldn't cut the feeling as in the shower that he was being watched. He sat down on a rock and looked out at the water. It was quite different than looking out at Newport his thoughts began to wander to a certain person. At that moment he was missing her more than he had since the moment she had stopped breathing in his arms.

The feeling of being watched suddenly got more intense.

"Ryan." Someone whispered. Ryan turned around to look to see if Taylor had comeback to get him. He saw no one.

"Ryan." He heard again. He recognized that voice. It gave him the chills, but he couldn't place why.

"Ryan." It said a little louder. Ryan got up looked around a little more.

"Who's there?" He said curiously. "Taylor is that you?" He smiled forgetting what he had been thinking about.

"Ryan it's me." Ryan knew that voice but it wasn't Taylor's bubbly voice. It was more mellow and dare he say sexy.

"Who's Me? Show yourself." Ryan picked up a rock to throw at the mysterious person the voice was coming from

"Don't freak okay." The Voice Said.

"How can I not, I'm hearing voices."

All of a sudden as if to be pulled out of thin air. She stood their in the same thing she wore that first night they had met at the end of the Cohen's driveway his first night in Newport.

Ryan put down the Rock. "Marissa?" He said in shock.

"What? How? I need to sit down." Ryan sat down in the sand and took a deep breath.

"Ryan." She said brushing his arm.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard her say it this time.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to scare you. I've been around since I died I just never thought anybody could see me. At first I thought I was still a live I even thought it was weird when I went home and my mom was crying and cooking, but then after a few days I figured it out I was dead. You couldn't see me, but I knew you could feel me."

"What?"

"All those times you felt someone with you."

Ryan closed his eyes and opened them again she was still there, it was definately not a dream.

"That's kind of weird." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I know, but when I died I left behind so much, my family, my friends, you." She looked at him longingly.

"Look I know you don't understand why your seeing me.I've tried to get your attention for years but no luck. "

Ryan looked at her. "Well how come i've never seen you before now?"

She smiled

"Well, I don't know . No ones ever been able to see me before , but the past few days I noticed that if I was around somewhere you would be looking at me and so I followed you guys on the plane to Australia."

Ryan looked at her. "I'm Crazy, Taylor has made me crazy."

Marissa laughed. "Yeah, bought that at first I was upset about you and her. But now I think you guys make a great couple."

Ryan smiled. "I do love her, but not the same way I loved you." His voice a soft whisper

Marissa looked at him. "I know, but you know I wrote you that letter for the simple reason that we had to let each other go." Ryan thought back to the letter that had come months after she had died.

"I know and I let you go, but seeing you like this, like the day I fell in love with you." Marissa went invisible. "Here, is this better.?" Ryan looked at her. "Uh no, now it's just weird. and to finish it. I feel like Taylor is.." He stopped he didn't want to say she was just a replacement cause that would be horrible

She became visible again. "Ok, Ryan here's the deal. I want to actually move on, but I can't. I have unfinished business I think, and I don't know what it is."

"Marissa why now?" He looked at her.

"I don't know, but I think its my time to move on and I need your help." She looked at him.

"No, God, No. This is not real. Your Dead you've been dead for seven years you died in my Arms." Ryan was beginning to freak out a little bit and he couldn't remmeber the last time this kind of feeling had been in his chest.

"Ryan?" Ryan jumped at the sound of Taylor's voice it sounded almost foreign to him.

Taylor was walking down the beach towards him.

Ryan was looking in the driection of Marissa but she had disappeared.

"Ryan, what are you doing? The Car is waiting on us." Ryan looked at her blankly.

"Oh."

"Ryan you look like you've just seen a Ghost." Ryan just looked at her.

"I'm fine." He said as he looked back at where she had been.


End file.
